The Power Of Love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When we see our loved ones hurt, we experience a surge of hatred and power, a power to give those who hurt the people we love a taste of their own medicine! Contains the Pairings Po/Viper and Crane/Tigress! Action/Romance!


It was another peaceful day in the valley of peace, the valley was buzzing with the laughter's of children and patrons selling food and little trinkets to others. Now the warriors up at the jade palace would usually be training right now, butt hanks to Shifu they had gotten the day off to do anything they wished. Needless to say, the warriors were happy to get a day off and relax. As Mantis and Monkey were out in the courtyard having some contests with some almond cookies on the line, Crane and Tigress were in the kitchen playing some checkers and telling each other how much they love the other, Shifu was at the peach tree meditating, and the dragon warrior Po was in his room watching his mate Viper dance her little heart way.

"Your dancing is improving more and more my love," Po stated with a smile as he watched Viper do some twirls and leaps in the air.

"Thanks honey, I try my best you know," Viper said with a soft smile before she finished her dancing with some original moves. She then took a bow and her panda clapped with glee and excitement.

"Best river dancer in all of China as far as I'm concerned," Po said making the snake blush a deep red and giggle.

"Thank you, thank you." Viper said before she and Po laughed a little. Viper then slithered over to Po and wrapped herself around him. The snake then rested her head on her panda's shoulder.

"I love you baby," Viper said softly as she gave Po a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well I love you more," Po said as he planted a warm wet kiss on Viper's lips, causing the snakes eyes to widen in surprise. But she soon eased into and gently tightened herself around her mate, but not too much.

After kissing for about a minute and a half, the two lovers broke apart and shared some loving smiles. Po had then gotten up and looked at Viper.

"Want to go see what Crane and Tigress are up to you Vi?" Po asked.

"Sure, but knowing them I bet they are still on checkers," Viper said with a giggle before her and Po left the room and headed towards the kitchen. After a couple of minutes of walking, the pair were at the kitchen and sure enough there they we replaying some checkers.

"Told you," Viper said with satisfaction, to which Po just rolled his eyes.

"What's up guys," Po said as he looked over at Crane and Tigress who looked up from their game and smiled brightly.

"Nothing much, just relaxing," Crane said as Po took a seat next to Crane.

"That's good to hear. Who is winning?" Po asked as he looked over at the checker board.

"Do you even have to ask," Crane said as he looked over at Tigress who had a proud smirk on her face.

"That's my sister," Viper said as she gave Tigress a tails up who returned with a thumb's up.

"You know it," Tigress said with a smile on her face before she gave Crane a kiss on the cheek making the avian blush a little.

"Don't worry Crane, one day you will beat me," Tigress said as she wrapped an arm around her mate, pulling him close to her.

"I highly doubt that, you're like the queen of checkers or something," Crane said making everybody laugh.

"You can thank Po for that, he taught me a lot on checkers," Tigress said as she looked over at Po who rubbed the back of his head and giggled.

"Eh, just a few things Ti," Po replied with a smile on his face.

I'm going to get you Po," Crane joked with a smirk before giving his feline a quick kiss on the lips. This made the panda and serpent go 'Awwwww'.

"Shut up you guys," Tigress said playfully before she looked to the side with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with showing someone how much you love them you know," Po said as he crossed arms, making Tigress nod her head in agreement.

"That's true I mean-," But before Viper could finish her sentence, Monkey and Mantis had come running into the kitchen, both relieved the rest of the warriors were in there.

"What's wrong guys?" Tigress asked with concern before standing up from her seat.

"One of the villagers said there's a pair of gorilla's attacking the village right now," Mantis said quickly. After hearing this, the others got up from their seats with determined looks.

"Well than what are we waiting for, let's go." Po said before he and the others rushed out of the kitchen and soon out of the palace. The warriors then began heading down the palace steps and as they did they could hear the screams of the villagers.

"I'll go on ahead and try to stall them," Crane said before he began to take off for the sky.

"Be careful!" Tigress shouted to which Crane replied "Always am." He then took off as fast as he could for the village, with warriors picking up the pace.

After what seemed like forever, they entered the village and headed straight for the action all the while telling Villagers to get to safety. As they continued, they saw busted buildings and lots of debris, they continued on until Tigress spotted her lover fighting off the two gorillas.

"There!" She shouted as got on all fours and began rushing to help aid her mate.

"Hey bro, here they come. Just like you said," One of the gorilla's said with a smirk.

"Of course, they are the valley's protectors after all," The other one said before he dodged one of Crane's kicks and grabbed the bird by the throat and lifted him up in the air. He could see a very angry tiger charging for them with the others close behind.

"I think she wants you back." The gorilla said with a laugh as he let go of Crane and punched him in the gut, sending him flying to Tigress who stopped dead in her tracks.

"CRANE!" Tigress shouted before she caught Crane in her arms sending her back a little. The others arrived with Tigress and looked over at Crane.

"Is he alright?" Monkey asked before he got into a fighting position.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up," Crane stated before he leaped out of Tigresses arms who was relived he was ok. He along with the others got into their fighting positions as the two gorillas made their way to them until they were about 10 ft. from them.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Po asked as he looked at the duo.

"Who are we? Well we are the brother duo Chao and Cheng. And I think it's quite clear why we are here," Chao said as he looked at the destruction around him "To cause chaos and panic." Both Chao and his brother looked just like gorilla guards, they had the gear but while Chao's eyes were red, his brothers were yellow.

"Well that all stops here and now," Viper said seriously as she slithered off of Po and onto the ground.

"Is that a fact? We both know of the stories, how the great warriors saved China from Tai lung and the psychotic Shen. Yet, he we are," Cheng said with a smirk before he glanced over at his brother who smirked back.

"But enough talk, let's get this over with," Chao said as he and his brother got in their fighting positions.

"Our thoughts exactly," Po said seriously. For a minute it was as if everything around them had come to a standstill, each side waiting for the other to make a move. It was then with the slight movement of his foot, Chao charged ahead for the warriors.

As Chao charged for the warriors, Tigress was the first act as she charged in with her claws out and eyes in slits. When the tiger was in front of him, Chao launched a punch only to have Tigress bring it down and do a swift kick to the face, knocking Chao back a little. As the gorilla began to stumble a little from the hit, Viper saw this as an opportunity and headed in before jumping in the tail and tail whipping in the face. Monkey and Mantis soon joined the fray as the two double punched Chao in the stomach, causing the gorilla to wheeze out in pain, before Crane shot his wings of justice at him and sent him flying back to his brother.

"Having troubles brother?" Cheng asked with a grin before he helped Chao up to his feet.

"I'll admit, they are definitely strong," Chao said with anger in his voice before an evil smile came to his face.

"How about we kick it up a notch brother, let's show them our hidden power," Chao said before Cheng nodded his head saying "Fine with me." The two then clenched their fists and began to scream before a red aurora started to engulf the two brothers.

"What on earth?" Po said with wide eyes as he could feel the air become heavy and felt the ground shake beneath his feet.

"We have to stop them!" Tigress shouted as she could feel a very uneasy feeling come to her. The warriors then charged for the brothers and as all of them launched their fists at the two, the brothers smirked and shouted in unison "TO LATE! AHHHHHHHHHH!" As the two exploded with red aurora, sending Po and the others flying and crashing into buildings creating a lot of dust.

As the dust begins to clear, we see both Chao and Cheng covered in red aurora from head to toe.

"Ah yes, that's the stuff," Cheng said with a smirk as he began to flex his hands and muscles, loving the power he feels surging through him. AS the two began to admire their new found strength, the warriors began to crawl out of the wreckage.

"Is everyone ok?" Po asked with concern as he held his head and looked around.

"I'm alright," Viper replied.

"Same here," Monkey and Mantis said in unison.

"Never better," Crane and Tigress said in unison.

As the brothers looked over at the warriors, Chao smirked and looked over at Cheng.

"Let's beat them to a pulp," Chao said with his brother nodding in agreement and in a flash they were gone. After Po had composed himself, he stood up and noticed the duo was gone.

"Hey, where are Chao and Cheng?" Po asked as he looked at the others who looked around but didn't see them.

"They wouldn't just leave like that," Viper pointed out, feeling a little anxious.

"You're right, we wouldn't," Chao and Cheng said in unison as they appeared behind viper, making everyone's especially hers widen with fear.

"Viper, look out," Po shouted with fear, unfortunately though it was too late.

"Take this," Cheng shouted with a grin as he punched Viper in the face, causing her head to slam into the ground, knocking her out. Seeing this, made Po's eyes water with fear but also with anger as well as the others.

"You damn brutes." Po shouted as he charged at the two, only to have Chao flash in front of him, making Po stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh shut up panda," Chao said as he punched Po hard in the gut, lifting his feet off and the ground and kneed him in the face before grabbing Po by the throat.

"Hold on Po, we are coming," Monkey said as he and Mantis charged at Chao.

"Oh I don't think so," Cheng said with a grin as he flashed in front of Monkey and punched him in the face before grabbing the primates Tail and slamming him into the ground, taking him out of the fight.

"That's two down," Cheng said as he flashed away from Monkey and To Mantis who dodged Cheng's first punch only to receive a hard kick to the face and get slammed into a building.

"That's three down," But as he said that, Tigress and Crane appeared behind him.

"Enough!" The two shouted in unison as Tigress sent out a punch with her claws out as Crane sent a kick to the gorilla. But Cheng only Smirked and disappeared causing the two's eyes to widen and in a quick second Cheng had reappeared underneath their stacks and sent a double upper cut to Crane and Tigress.

"Now come here," Cheng said before grabbing the two lovers by the throats.

"Let go," Tigress breathed out as she dug her claws into the gorillas arm.

"Alright, if you say so tiger," Cheng stated as he let go of her and in a flash head butted her, sending her skipping across the floor before coming to a stop.

"TIGRESS!" Crane shouted as he looked at Chang with anger and disgust which only made the gorilla smile with glee. Cheng then flashed next to his brother and the two looked at their victims.

"So what should we do with these two?" Cheng asked as he tightened his grip on Crane.

"I'm not sure," Chao replied with a curious look and as a he did Po began to muffle making Chao loosen his grip a little.

"Trying to say something panda?" Chaos asked.

"Yes I was, and that's you're going to pay for hurting my friends! Especially my Viper!" Po shouted as he tightened his fists up causing Crane to do the same.

"He's right, you two shouldn't have done what you did, especially hurting my Tigress!" Crane shouted, both fueling with anger.

"You to talk so big, and yet, you're in our grasps," Chao said before he thought of something.

"You know Cheng, maybe we should start with that snake and Tiger, perhaps kill them after we have some well fun," Chao said winking to his brother before the two began to charge their chi in the palms of their hands.

"Have fun, Hu," Po and said as he and Crane gritted their teeth and as they could feel the anger flowing through them, wanting to teach these gorillas a lesson and protect the ones they love. A green aurora began to emit off of Po and a purple aurora began to emit off of Crane, seeing this surprised the brothers.

"It's just like ours," Cheng stated with a surprised look.

"No it's not," Crane said calmly as he looked Cheng in the eyes.

"Ours COMES FROM LOVE!" Po shouted as he and Crane were bursting with their aurora and punched Chao and Cheng off of them as they landed on their feet and glared at the gorillas.

"Your reign of terror ends here," Crane stated as his wounds as well as Po's began to heal until they were back to normal.

"Just because you two got a power boost doesn't me-," But before Chao could finish his sentence he and Cheng were punched in the gut lifting them off the ground and dispensing the red aurora around them.

"B-but how, they are st- still there," Cheng said as he looked to see Po and Crane still standing there. How can they be at two places at once? It was then the Po and Crane images disappeared making the brothers gasp in shock.

"How can th-they be that fast," Chao questioned as he spit out saliva.

"Why ask such a question, when your end is near," Po said with a glare as he uppercut Chao sending him in the air.

"That was for Monkey," Po said as he vanished into the air leaving Crane to deal with Cheng. Like Po, Crane delt a devastating side kick to Cheng's head, sending the gorilla flying across the valleys floor.

"That was For Mantis." Crane stated with a glare as he vanished.

The two warriors reappeared before their enemies, and like they did to their friends, Po and Crane unleashed an on slaught of attacks. As Po sent kicks and punches everyone on Chao, it almost looked like Po was playing pinball and Chao was the ball, and Crane was delivering massive amounts of damage as well, as he kicked, punched, and blew Cheng all over the place, all the while making sure not to cause anymore destruction. The brothers couldn't believe what was happening, they had the victory and now, they were getting beaten to a pulp.

"Now, it's time for you to go," Po said seriously as he grabbed Chao who was all battered and bloody by the arm and tossed him high in the sky, and as the gorilla flew, Po began to charge some of his chi into a little green ball while Crane had knocked Cheng Down and moved away, charging a small ball of his chi.

And as Chao began to fall and Cheng began to stand back on his feet, Po and Crane Vanished in front of them and in the second they saw them in front of them, Chao and Cheng said "Have mercy," to which Po and Crane only replied "Evil gets no mercy!" Before the two shouted in unison "THIS ONES FOR VIPER/TIGRESS!" Plowing their energy balls into the gorillas.

The valley then lit up with the colors of purple and green, and soon the gorilla's that caused so much pain and destruction were destroyed in a flash. After wards, the valley returned to its normal colors and Po along with Crane went over to their friends, with the help of their chi, they began to heal them. First they recovered Monkey and Mantis and were soon standing over their lovers.

"Come back to me Viper," Po said softly as he placed his hands on his snake to which she began to glow with green energy. And slowly but surely, her wounds began to heal until there was no more, to which she began to open her eyes to see her panda standing over her.

"Po, is that you?" Viper asked softly.

"The one and only my love," Viper then smiled brightly and coiled herself around her panda, smothering him in wet and warm kisses which Po enjoyed as he hugged his mate tightly.

"I'm so glad you're safe honey," Po said as some tears trickled down his face.

"Thanks to you, I am now. Wait, what about Tigress?" Viper asked in a scared tone before her and the others looked over at Crane who had his hands on feline, emitting her with his purple aurora.

"Come on sweetie, wake up," Crane said softly before the others walked over to the two. Like Viper, Tigress's wounds began to heal quickly until she was all healed. Tigress then began to slowly open her eyes and sit up while holding her head.

"Eh, what happened?" Tigress asked as she looked around.

"Just the usual things sweetie," Crane said with a smile before Tigress looked at her lover and pulled him into a tight hug, making the avian blush but hug back.

"I'm glad you are safe Tigress, I really am," Crane stated as he pecked Tigress's lips.

"Me to, but how exactly?" Tigress asked, thankful she was safe, but didn't know how.

"It was thanks to this love chi I believe," Crane said as he looked at his aurora.

"Not only did it help us heal you guys, but also defeat those gorillas," Po said with a smile on his face.

"I swear you guys get all the power ups," Mantis said in a joking tone making the others laugh before Po and Cranes aurora dispersed.

"I guess it's something we need to harness, but until then let's get this placed cleaned up and head home," Crane said as he helped Tigress up to her feet who gave him a quick kiss and a thank you.

After Po and the others helped clean up the valley and restore it to its peaceful and happy self, they headed home and took a break while telling their master what had happened, long story short, Shifu was impressed and shocked at the same time. And as for the lovers, let's just say Tigress and Viper expressed their gratitude for their mates that night in love.

**Phew! That was a long one shot! I wanted to try some different pairings in this one with Crane being with Tigress and Po with viper, don't know if it turned out goo and I'm sorry if it feels rushed, wasn't trying to do that. But to those of you who read it, please review and tell me your thoughts on it.**


End file.
